The present invention relates to a device for affixing cutter drums to an apparatus intended for cutting trenches in the ground.
Apparatus which enable holes of great depth to be made in the ground and filled with bentonite clay are known, which have on their lower part two assemblies each having one pair of half-drums situated on either side of a vertical supporting core to which the driving unit is fastened.
These cutting apparatus are operated in ground of a highly variable nature, such as alluvial soils which offer but little resistance to the cutting, or dense rock of extreme hardness.
The cutting apparatus must therefore be adaptable to different operating conditions, for example by varying its speed of rotation or the torque applied to the cutterheads, but also by using different cutterheads, differing, for example, in width or in the nature and number of cutters.
In the cutting apparatus known heretofore, the changing of the cutter drums is a long and difficult operation.
The present invention relates to a device permitting this change to be made in a simple and quick manner, while providing an extremely reliable fastening of the cutter drum on its driver.